The Saiyan Who Endures
by KuroArashi94
Summary: An experiment with the time machine gone wrong sends Gohan into the world of shinobi. This action brings consequences to the young warrior and now he must work to do good in a new world without the help of his father or friends. How will the world around him take to a young child with power that could rival some of their most powerful?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this story here is a special one! So I've been writing on this site for almost eight years now and one of the things I've always wanted to do was write my own take on Gohan's Dilemma, the fanfic that got me writing on this site in the first place. Unfortunately, WingedFreedom622 has seemingly abandoned Gohan's Return, Dilemma's sequel and I find that disheartening. I did try to write my own take years back in the form of Gohan's Shinobi Advantures but it felt too similar and I didn't want to copy and paste something established so I stuck to Kitsune Warrior and other stories for some time and during this waiting period Naruto's manga ended and Dragon Ball Super was released and is currently on hiatus. With all the new lore I felt it appropriate to try again. Please let me know what you think of this prologue, I promise that this hasn't been done before, now keep in mind this is meant to be for feedback, that will determine whether this story continues or not, hope you enjoy.

"Gohan" Normal speech

"**Gohan" Dragons/Biju**

"_Gohan" Thoughts_

It was a mild summer's day, mid-afternoon, in West City and the town was filled with activity; children playing in the local parks as their parents breathed a sigh of relief at the reprieve from their offspring's shenanigans while they relaxed and watched with a careful eye. The shopping districts were crowded, teenagers loitering about enjoying the company of their peers, young women rushing for the latest sales as their significant others carried various purchases, and officers arresting a thug for petty theft.

Just a typical day.

However, within the confines of the most powerful company in the world and the pride of West City, Capsule Corp. a 'typical day' wasn't exactly in the same context as that of the average joe. The company's CEO and resident scientific genius, Bulma Briefs could be a perfect example of that as she worked diligently on her latest project.

During the debacle with the Cyborgs and Cell, Bulma, along with Trunks, her son from a post apocalyptic timeline where the Cyborgs had made Earth their playground and killed the Earth's special forces, and Gohan, the son of her best friend, Son Goku, had discovered a temporal duplicate of the time machine Trunks owned on the outskirts of Gingertown. Turns out this time machine was used by the bio-android Cell to return to the past and absorb #17 and #18 after killing an alternate Trunks for the device.

Once the battle against Cell had been won, Bulma admittedly was as a loss of what to do next for her next project and ultimately decided to begin reconstructing the molded over and aged time machine after getting her future son's blessing. The task itself was an arduous one, Bulma not only had to figure out how the damn thing worked in the first place, she had to reverse engineer every. Single. Part.

It drove the young scientist mad to a point where she had almost given up on the project entirely, but her curiosity ultimately won out and four years later, she was putting the finishing touches on her pride and joy.

"Okay, now to refuel the engine." Bulma muttered to herself as she checked over the reconstructed work of her future self, giving it a once over to check for any physical kinks before going to her small laptop to type in the commands for the fuel system. She had been so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice the young teen entering her lab.

"Knock, knock!"

Bulma yelped and jumped back from the computer in surprise, giving the newcomer her attention for the first time, she scowled playfully when she noticed who it was.

"Geez Gohan, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said, crossing her arms indignantly.

The young teen scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a trait his father had been known for in life.

"Sorry about that Bulma." He said with an embarrassed chuckle before smiling excitedly. "So is it ready?"

Bulma shook her head with a smile; it was hard to stay mad at the kid when his enthusiasm showed. Gohan hadn't changed much in the four years since the Cell Games; now at thirteen, Gohan had grown a few inches taller, almost level with Bulma herself now. He still sported the same mop of spikes on his head from his time in the time chamber, now cut down some so it was neater and he had taken to wearing a replica of his father's gi since his passing.

He really did look like his father in that outfit, it almost gave Bulma chills.

Leaving her musings for another time, the blue-haired genius nodded happily.

"You bet kid, the fuel is being added now, pretty soon she'll be all set to go."

Gohan grinned in excitement; when he had heard that Bulma was working on the second time machine, he immediately insisted on testing it upon completion despite the protest of the scientist and his mother. At first, Bulma was adamant that she would be the one to test the machine upon completion, wanting to travel to Trunks' future as a test run as well as a surprise visit. Gohan however, was showing the signs of a budding rebellious teenager and the stubbornness of his father in how much he insisted on being the one to test the machine, pointing out the fact that he was far more durable than the blue-haired genius and would have a better chance at survival in case things went up in smoke…literally.

After weeks of this back and forth with both his mother and Bulma, Gohan was finally granted permission to take the time machine on it's maiden voyage much to his delight.

After typing in more commands into her computer and giving the machine a full inspection, Bulma gave the young Saiyan the thumbs up.

"Alright Gohan, everything is ready, head on up!" Bulma said with great enthusiasm.

The young hero didn't need to be told twice and jogged over to the machine jumping up onto the cockpit and opening the hatch to the canopy, marveling at the various monitors and controls that laid within. Gohan was thoroughly impressed that present Bulma was able to recreate such a sophisticated system over a decade before it was meant to be invented.

While Gohan was looking over the inside of the machine, he didn't notice Bulma detaching the wiring plugged into the time machine or bothered notice that she was having a difficult time disengaging one rather stubborn plug.

"Come on, damn it." She grunted in annoyance, trying to manually detach it as the auto-commands weren't working in her favor. Sure she could've asked the almighty Saiyan teen admiring her work for help, but she had her pride too and refused to ask.

She will later wish she did.

With a mighty heave, Bulma managed to extract the stubborn plug, knocking the machine off-balance a bit and making it shutter, a movement which knocked a distracted Gohan off balance and sending him flailing into the driver's seat, pressing several buttons on the descent.

The time machine began to shutter violently, blue electricity began to envelop the device and an ear-piercing screech rang off the walls of the lab.

A pit formed in Gohan's stomach, his senses were telling him to exit the machine but the violent shuttering would not let him move fast enough.

Bulma rushed to the control system, trying in vain to stop…whatever was happening but to no avail.

Vegeta, having heard the commotion from the gravity room, rushed inside the lab to see what was going on but just before he could voice his annoyance, an oddity occurred that left both adults in the room stunned.

The time machine began to warp and twist as if it was a liquid before a harsh tearing sound was heard and the machine seemingly collapsed in on itself before disappearing entirely.

"W-what just happened?" Vegeta asked, bewildered.

Bulma fell to her knees, an expression of pure panic enveloping her face as the reality of the situation set in.

"Oh…oh crap."

* * *

Meanwhile on a planet light years away from Earth, the angel Whis is tending to the garden of his lord and student, the God of Destruction Beerus with a nonchalant hum as he went about his day awaiting the moment that Lord Beerus would awaken from his long slumber. He did enjoy these peaceful times no matter how mundane, he found it a better activity than watching Lord Beerus throw a tantrum over the cuisine of the planets he was meant to destroy. Unfortunately, his peaceful day was not meant to be if the high scale ringing of his trusty staff was anything to go on.

"Hm, now what could that be?" He muttered to himself, grabbing his staff and gazing within to find…oh…

A small frown came over the Angel's features

"Well this is quite a large problem; I do hope I can help lessen the blow for you young Gohan." Whis said to himself, tapping his staff on the ground causing a large beam of light to envelop him.

"Although this action will have serious consequences. I do hope I can do something for you but even I am unsure."

* * *

So there we go, just a small taste of what I'm planning out. Now just cause Whis is here doesn't mean he will be playing a large role in anyway, I'm using him more as an exposition tool for the next chapter if it decided that this story deserves one but he does serve a purpose besides that trust me. Let me know if you want to see more of this and give me some predictions to what is going to happen next, later guys.


	2. Chapter 2

So the feedback I got for the first chapter was greatly positive so I'll continue.

"Gohan" Normal

"**Gohan" Biju/Dragons**

"_Gohan" Thought_

* * *

His body hurt, he felt himself bend, twist, and spin in ways that were meant to break the body under normal circumstances but, oddly enough he felt like he knew what it was like to be made of liquid given the fact that his fingers were currently doing a perfect impression of a pretzel and yet his bones weren't broken.

Gohan's anxiety was shooting through the roof the longer he travelled through this rainbow of colors within the confines of the time machine, the only thing keeping him from bursting out of this damned capsule was that he had yet to land in any time period yet and it felt like he had been traveling for eternity with no end.

Good Lord, he just wanted this to be over already.

The odd sensations of his body making a perfect impression of a lava lamp, coupled with the fact that his experience in general was nothing like how the future Trunks described had left a perpetual feeling of dread within the young warrior. A dread that was exacerbated when a shrill creak could be heard within the canopy, followed by a large crack appearing on the protective casing.

"What the hell!? This isn't supposed to happen!" Gohan cried as true fear enveloped his being.

The creaking continued for a second before being replaced with a sound reminiscent of the crack of thunder as the ship began to _disintegrate _before the young Saiyan's eyes. Gohan's panic peaked at that moment and he transformed in a moment of desperation, a decision that ultimately sent the time machine spiraling out of control and finally breaking through the rift in time.

Meanwhile in a vast lush and green forest, a large cylinder of light shot down from the sky; Whis arrived at his destination with the natural grace all Angels were known for but had anyone been around during his arrival they would have noticed the small scowl of annoyance on his face.

"Honestly, the other pantheons can be quite demanding." He muttered while spreading out his senses in search of his target. "Oh the things we must do to keep the peace. Had Lord Beerus been awake things probably would have ended rather ugly."

The Angel ended his musings when his senses picked up a fluctuating ki not far from his current location.

"Ah! There you are!" Whis said happily, vanishing from sight and re-appearing next to a wrecked ship it seemed. "Oh my, looks like you've been through the worst of it."

The divine being had arrived in a devasted section of the forest, a large trench spread across the area, demolishing several trees a plant life; at the end of the trench was the remains of a yellow pod-like vehicle the majority had disintegrated upon impact with the ground, leaving only the cushioned seat surrounded by broken glass and only half of the ship beside it.

On the ground not far from the crash was a young boy, bloodied and unconscious from his ordeal with shredded gi pants and boots being his only source of clothing remaining.

Despite the rather horrific sight, Whis smiled while holding his staff in front of him.

"Not to worry, I can fix you right up."

He tapped the young boy once on the head with the bottom of his scepter, creating a thin layer of white light around him for a few seconds, restoring the shredded gi and healing his wounds

"There, all better!" Whis chirped happily, watching as the young man began to stir.

* * *

Gohan felt a serious case of vertigo as he opened his eyes but for some reason that was it. There was no excruciating pain like he expected, a quick flex of his fingers and toes told him his limbs were still intact so that was good. However, something didn't feel quite right despite not feeling any pain…

"Why hello there, young man."

Gohan hopped to his feet instantly taking a hybrid stance of the demon and turtle that he'd grown accustomed to since his time in the Room of Spirit and Time and setting his eyes on a rather odd-looking man.

Pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and rather effeminate features were the first things he noticed about the newcomer which told him almost instantly that he wasn't human. His attire was also rather strange consisting of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations, blue sash and black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

Overall, not a sight you see every day but what threw the young Saiyan through a loop was one very important fact: he couldn't sense an ounce of ki coming from this being. This had Gohan on high alert; was this a new android they didn't know about?

"Who are you?" Gohan asked with a slight edge to his voice

To Gohan's dread, this being chuckled in what sounded like amusement which told him that he didn't find the young Saiyan to be a threat.

"You truly do have some spunk for someone who dislikes battle, Son Gohan."

The fact that this person knew his name, tipped the scale for the young protector of Earth; he transformed and rushed the man as his flight or fight response took over.

Whis nonchalantly blocked the fist coming to his face with a flick of his wrist. The kick to his side never made contact either nor did the various body jabs. Gohan felt sweat on his brow as he struggled in vain to land one blow on his new opponent to no avail.

Despite Gohan's struggles his angelic opponent was quite impressed; this young Saiyan was incredibly talented, his form was flawless and his power was quite impressive for one so young. He frowned as his purpose in this world came to the forefront of his mind.

It was too bad really.

In an instant he was behind the young hybrid before he could even comprehend what was going on and pinned him to the ground with his scepter.

"_H-how, I didn't even see him move! What is this guy!?"_

Whis sighed, he really didn't want to have to do this, but it was divine law and he had to follow it to the letter, no exceptions.

"My apologies Gohan, but I must ask you to calm yourself and listen to me carefully. You and your scientist friend have committed a great taboo amongst the divine hierarchy. We are being watched and any further action against me will put you in further hot water so please restrain yourself."

Gohan stopped struggling immediately; a great taboo!? Divine hierarchy!? What the hell was going on!?

Noticing a lack of struggle on Gohan's part, Whis allowed the young warrior to stand.

"I do apologize for being so rough but I needed to get your attention." Whis said with a smile

Gohan nodded cautiously, still unnerved by the manhandling he received from this stranger.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he asked

"My name is Whis," The Angel began, with a bow. "I am the attendant of Lord Beerus, The God of Destruction."

The young hybrid blinked in confusion. Noticing the lost expression, Whis figured it was best to elaborate.

"You and your comrades are familiar with the Kai correct? They are responsible for protecting the four quadrants of the universe, above them is the Grand Kai who watches over their actions, and above him are the Supreme Kai that not only watch over the actions of the former but are also responsible with creating life across the four quadrants while having their own Gran Supreme Kai to watch over them. Following me so far?"

Gohan nodded, fascinated by this new information of the mechanics of the afterlife.

"Good, now pay close attention because this part is very important. Now while the Kai's are considered protectors and God's of creation they cannot exist alone. The universe needs balance or risk overpopulation of both planets and lifeforms; this is where the Gods of Destruction come in, they're responsible for eliminating lifeforms and worlds to keep this balance."

Gohan honestly didn't know what to say about this revelation; his sense of justice told him that what these beings do is wrong but the logical scholarly mind within understood the reasoning behind the job. That being said he still had a few questions about all this.

"You used 'Gods' as in plural; are there more than one of them like the Kai? And what are you exactly, it doesn't seem like you fit in at all here." Gohan asked curiously

Whis smiled, knowingly, this boy was quite sharp.

"I am an Angel, my job is to watch over and train the Destruction God in our universe. In fact, there are multiple universes, twelve in total, each with their own Kai and God of Destruction with an Angel attendee. We Angel's are created by a being known as the Grand Priest, the first Angel who watches over our grand multiversal leader, Lord Zenoh, the Omni King, creator of all."

The more Whis talked, the smaller Gohan felt on the food chain, and the more dread he felt when he realized that this almighty being was here because he and Bulma did something they shouldn't have done.

"Which leads me to why I've come before you, Son Gohan. You see with a divine hierarchy such as ours, many laws were set in place so we don't upset the natural order of things. One law that we take very seriously, is the manipulation of time."

A lump formed in the back of Gohan's throat; how were they supposed to know that? Trunks seemed to be able to jump between time periods just fine!

"I know what you're thinking," Whis said, tapping his scepter on the ground once, bringing up a holographic image of Gohan's time traveling friend. "Why didn't we reprimand Trunks for his offense? Well, had Cell managed to win over you, we most certainly would have intervened. Trunks' meddling led to the timeline being split three ways with one being unsalvageable due to Cell's actions within it."

Whis paused to give Gohan time to process this information.

"While there was some bad that came from the time travel, Trunks' meddling was ultimately noble and led to potentially saving the universe from unnecessary destruction in two timelines. Trunks was only saved from divine judgement because he was able to fix his problem through you. Had you failed, it's likely Lord Beerus would have been ordered to eliminate the planet's population from the cycle of reincarnation."

The nonchalance Whis shown at delivering such a morbid outcome unsettled the Saiyan hybrid more than he would like to admit.

"So I take it that I'm not going to get out of this punishment like Trunks am I?" Gohan asked apprehensively.

"Unfortunately, no you didn't just try and meddle with time Gohan. Your actions are far worse and can't be ignored accident or not." Whis said, seriously looking the boy directly in the eye.

"W-what do you mean?"

The Angel couldn't help but feel a bit bad for this whole situation; Son Gohan may have been a prodigious young warrior with the potential to be a worthy candidate for God of Destruction but he was still a young child, a boy just hitting the realm of puberty and it showed in his fear of the consequences to come.

"Your friend Bulma was attempting to fix the time machine from Cell's timeline, a machine with technology that shouldn't exist yet, that is already a problem. Her inexperience with the technology led to her leaving several flaws in the design, and your clumsiness caused the machine to malfunction during the trip. The result ended with you not going through time but an entirely different dimension outside of Lord Zenoh's realm of control. You essentially are trespassing on another person's property or in this case, another pantheon."

Gohan's jaw dropped, the gravity of the situation hit him like a freight train; he wasn't anywhere near home, in an entirely different dimension with potentially no way back, and he angered other God's because of his actions. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"S-so what happens now?" Gohan asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Do not worry, your heroics across our universe have eliminated the possibility of you being erased, not to mention the fact that you being a child would make the Gods feel bad. The Gods of this realm are quite on edge from your appearance, amongst the dimensions, Lord Zenoh's is seen as the mightiest, any warriors representing the twelve universes entering the realm of a rival pantheon would be a cause of panic for them, unlikely as it is."

The last part of the Angel's explanation peaked Gohan's interest.

"Why though? It's not like all the warrior's of our realm can be that powerful to cause such an uproar right?" Gohan questioned

"It's not necessarily the power of the warrior but the potential they have, you Saiyans are probably the worst kind of beings to break through the dimensional gap like this given that your potential is limitless, more so for you in particular Gohan given your status as a human-Saiyan hybrid, your far more prone to adapting and evolving to fit the situation which is why you're as strong as you are despite your young age."

Gohan's eyebrow quirked in skepticism

"I still don't see how this would make divine beings fear me."

Whis shook his head with a frown.

"It's not you they fear Gohan, it's what your presence in this realm means to them. For all intents and purposes, you don't exist Gohan, you're an abrasion in this realm that can and will throw this world off balance with your current power. The lifeforms on this version of Earth don't hold a candle to what you can do. Beyond that, your presence alone in this world is causing changes to the fate of several individuals as we speak and there is little this pantheon can do to stop it."

Gohan's confusion and dread spiked at once, he really didn't like where this was going.

"So couldn't you just send me back home? Wouldn't that solve all these problems?"

Whis sighed and approached the young man, holding his scepter in front of him, a green energy beginning to emit from it.

"I'm afraid not Gohan, I had to run damage control on your behalf so this pantheon didn't outright have you eliminated within the dimensional gap. One of their conditions for letting you live was that you be made a permanent resident of this realm."

The young warrior paled.

"Why would they want my to stay here!? I thought I was causing irreparable damage just by being here, why trap me!?" Gohan questioned in anger.

Whis didn't seem to be affected by the angry teen and continued on.

"While they fear your power, the Gods of this realm are sly opportunists that will take advantage of anything they see as a way to get one up on Lord Zenoh and so they thought of a compromise to keep you here."

Whis' scepter glowed brightly and the young Saiyan began to feel dizzy once more, exhaustion enveloped him and he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"W-what is this? What did you do?" Gohan cried

The young Saiyan felt his power level drop like a rock.

"As I said, your presence has already caused changes and the Gods here can no longer plan things accordingly, as much as they fear you, they respect you just as much and felt it was only appropriate that you be the one to defend their world from what's to come. For that to be possible I was ordered by Lord Zenoh to regulate your power, so it fits in this world and the laws of time and space can fully adjust to your presence here. Once that happens you'll be free to train your body back to where it once was and beyond."

Gohan was stunned, all the training he'd done, all the power his culminated through hard work, gone in an instant.

"What am I supposed to do? I barely feel like myself. What about my friends and family? What about the Dragonballs couldn't they send me home?"

Whis shook his head.

"The Dragonballs won't be able to reach you here, if you truly want to return home, it's your job to discover how while you're here. I'm sorry Gohan, truly, but this is punishment for meddling with things you don't understand."

Whis turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Please don't feel down on yourself, young man. Think of this as an opportunity to do the kind of good that would make your father proud. I'm confident you will find your way home one day. I'll be watching you, Gohan. Good luck."

Before Gohan could open his mouth, a cylinder of light enveloped the angel and he was gone.

Gohan was left speechless, alone in a forest, surrounded by a devastated landscape as a result of his arrival. For the first time since Gohan was a young child under the tutelage of Piccolo, he felt vulnerable and helpless.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Yeah so not a very happy ending for this one, sorry if this was too exposition heavy but I needed to get this all out there. Let me know what you think, give me predictions on what you think is gonna happen next I'm open to ideas, until next time!


End file.
